Can I Buy You a Coffee?
by RainbowChaos
Summary: What happens when Castle spots Beckett buying a cup of coffee, months before they even met?
1. Chapter 1: Coffee

**Disclaimer: Sadly no, I do not own this brilliant show.**

* * *

**2008**

Castle's dark blue eyes skirt around the small coffee shop as he struggles to write another adventure to put his character, Derrick Storm, through. He stopped even trying about a half hour ago but didn't want to make the effort to return to the loft on account of when he left his mother was there cooking enough to feed an army, which he and his daughter, Alexis, both knew would end quite badly, especially since they would be the ones having to clean it up.

He scans the customers in the shop, either buying some sort of beverage or sitting at various points all over. He would do this sometimes, just watch for people that looked even vaguely interesting and make up some sort of interesting story to see if it would spark his imagination. He would then write these adventures in one of his several moleskin notebooks he kept all over the house to return to them and see if he could fit any of the stories he wrote in his Storm series.

He was immersed in the story about the young woman by the door in the black skirt and tights who he was so convinced was a spy waiting for her contact to arrive and give her the information on her next target when the subtle ding from the bell above the door sounded and he looked up to be met with the back of the most gorgeous woman he laid eyes on, striding up to the front counter. She had long legs, covered by a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and made longer because of the 4 inch heeled black boots that rested on her feet. He tried not to stare for too long but every time he looked away his eyes always traveled back to those legs. He hoped she didn't notice him staring as he noted the way her long chocolate brown hair fell into perfect curls down her back.

He stopped the story of the spy woman in mid sentence and flipped the page, pressing his dull pencil to the crisp white page and began to write. The words that formed into sentences poured out onto the page. He stopped every so often to glance up at her and make sure she hasn't left without him seeing her face.

He wrote about how she was on her way to work, where she worked he was not sure, and she needed her morning caffeine fix just like every other day but what she didn't know was that back at home her boyfriend of three years was cheating on her in their bed. He was surprised at himself, thinking that someone could ever cheat on someone as beautiful as the woman standing in front of the counter.

The sweeping of her long white blouse and caramel colored leather jacket to slip her wallet out of her back pocket allowed him to catch sight of the golden NYPD badge that read 'Detective' clipped onto her belt and the holster strapped to her hip carrying a Glock 19, her service pistol he assumed. He felt bad for the guy in his story that was cheating on her currently, everybody knows not to cheat on a cop, especially one that knows where to hide the body after they're finished with you. He stares after her for a while before taking a deep breath, pushing himself out of the booth he's been sitting in for over an hour and strides over to the counter.

* * *

Kate stood at the marble counter with the glass display window, waiting for the young man with the sandy blonde hair to return with her cup of coffee. Grande skim latte with two pumps of sugar free vanilla, her usual. She still had about an hour and a half before she had to go to the precinct and finish up the paperwork from the case her and her team had finished yesterday afternoon. She planned on coming here early, ordering her favorite coffee and sitting down in a booth, most likely somewhere in the corner by a window and begin reading her favorite author's newest novel, Storm's Last Stand by Richard Castle.

She was a bit distracted, thinking about all the different adventures Derrick Storm could of gotten himself into when the young man with the sandy hair and maroon colored name tag that read "Caleb" appeared from behind the back room and placed the warm cup of cardboard on the counter, ringing it up for her. Kate opened up the wallet she was holding and slipped them out of the pocket, passing over a few bills of different currencies to cover the expense. Picking up the coffee cup, she thanked the man before turning around and colliding into something hard, spilling the contents all over the shirt of the man in front of her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She immediately exclaimed, realizing that the hard object she ran into was the man's solid chest, shaking the thoughts out of her head she threw the cup into the trash beside her and reached over to grab a handful of napkins, attempting to dab the coffee out of his dark blue button up shirt that was now forming a large dark spot on the front.

The first thing Castle thought when she turned around was "Wow, she is as gorgeous as I thought she was." The curls that ran down her back framed her beautifully built face. High cheekbones, straight nose. Milky white skin, perfect curves in all the right places, and full lips covered in a light layer of lip gloss that just screamed 'kiss me' but what intrigued him most wasn't her body. It was her eyes. Her eyes didn't seem to be just one color, they seemed to have a wide variety of them instead, from hazel green to a rich dark chocolate brown and everywhere in between.

That's when he noticed the warm, wet feeling that was spreading over his chest and the fact that she was dabbing his shirt semi-clean with a wad of napkins. He caught her murmuring the word 'Sorry' over and over again, sometimes to herself and sometimes louder and directed at him. He placed his hand over the wad, managing to still her movements and taking the napkins from her hand, throwing them in the black trash can to the side where she threw her coffee cup. He stared at her for a moment longer before smiling and asking.

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I sort of have a vague idea of where I want this to go if I do in fact continue. So if enough people want me to keep writing I'll make an effort to write a second chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2: Kate

**Disclaimer: Just checked. Still not mine.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews telling me I should continue this, it always brightens my day. **

* * *

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

"Huh?" Kate scrunched her eyebrows together and looked up at him with a curious look in her eyes.

"Can I get you some coffee?" He tries again, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet before she stops him, placing a hand on his forearm.

"Wait, woah. Let me get this straight, I spill my coffee all over you, and you want to get me another one?" She shakes her head a little as she's trying to make sense of his intentions in her mind.

"Well, yeah. Sorry about the whole my chest being there, and I can't let a gorgeous woman like you go without her morning coffee."

She parts her lips, about to counter his response until she finds she doesn't have anything left to say. She closes her mouth and lets out a puff of air before shrugging. "Sure, I guess. I can't stay long though, I was on my way to work."

Castle's eyes light up "Really? I knew it!" Kate shot him an odd look and wondered why he was getting all excited about her job before he asked. "Do you by any chance have a boyfriend at home?"

She shakes her head a little hesitantly before asking "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, you just seemed like the type of girl to have one." He led her back to the counter and places an order for what he overheard her ask for when she first walked in.

Kate wasn't sure if she should be offended or not to the comment about her non existent boyfriend but in the end decides to drop the subject due to the fact that her favorite author was going to buy her a coffee, though she'll never tell him that. The ordering of her caffeinated beverage of choice shakes her out of her thoughts.

"How did you know how I take my coffee?" She says a bit dumbfounded, lifting a finger a little ways up to gesture to the cardboard cup, now getting filled with a deliciously smelling rich brown liquid. The look on his face was a sheepish one, trying to figure out how to answer this question without making him seem like a crazy stalker.

"I uh.. I kind of overheard you ordering it when you walked in." He replied, obviously not wanting to explain the fact that he was watching and studying her from the moment she walked in that door until now.

She looked at him suspiciously before nodding, showing him that she was fine with it. He let out a small puff of air in relief and pulled out the right number of bills when the man behind the counter came back with a new cup of the same coffee she had moments before. He slid the bills across the counter and picked up the to-go cup before she could. Castle gently passed it over to her, making sure their fingers touched in the process. Kate blushed slightly before taking a sip and looking back up at him.

"Thanks for the coffee, Castle." She smiled at him softly.

"Castle?" He smiled back but scrunched his eyebrows together at her curiously.

"Oh, um. It's just a work thing." She looked away nervously, hoping he wouldn't notice the fact that he never properly introduced himself.

"Oh. Alright." He replied. She let out a breath, thinking that he dropped the subject before he looked back up, his eyes brighter than before.

"Wait a second. I never actually told you my name. A-are you a fan?" He smiled, his voice lifting up to a teasing manner.

"What? Nooo...Fan of what exactly?" She said quickly, a soft blush creeping up her neck and coating her lightly tanned cheeks.

"You are!" You're a total fangirl." He smiled again and began leading her to a booth in the far corner, the one she was planning to enjoy her morning in.

"So , you know my name, It's only fair that I know yours."

"It's Kate." She replied, sliding into the booth and grateful he decided to drop the whole 'fangirl' thing.

"Kate." He said, testing the taste of her name on his tongue. She loved the way he said it, it made her feeling all bubbly inside when usually she was this tough, hard-ass detective.. "I like it." He said finally.

She parted her lips slightly to thank him but was rudely interrupted by the obnoxious ringing of her cell phone.

"Hold on a sec." She held up a finger and grabbed the device in question out of her pocket. She noted the number and picture of the 12 precinct and quickly cut off the ringing noise with her usual greeting.

"Beckett." She said shortly to be answered by the voice of her co-worker, Detective Esposito telling her where the location of the latest murder was. She nodded along and finally ended the short phone call when Espo replied "See you soon."

Kate looked up, a look of apology in her eyes as she finished up her coffee and slid out of the comfortable booth.

"I'm sorry Castle, that was work. I have to go."

"Oh, that's alright." He replied, trying to cover the look of disappointment in his eyes.

"I'll see ya around I guess." She shot another smile before bounding out the door and into her Crown Victoria.

"Yeah, see ya around." He murmured the last words she said and smiled as he watched her drive off. A few minutes later he downed the rest of his coffee before grabbing his notebook and flagging down a cab to make his way home. Where he remembered that he had no way of contacting her.


	3. Chapter 3: Storm Fall

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams.**

**A/N: This chapter has been changed slightly, not the story just the fact that I took out the whole conversation with Gina.**

* * *

**2009**

"Dad! C'mon, we're gonna be late. Gina already hates you, don't give her any more reasons to do so." Alexis Castle stood by the front door in her knee high red dress, sliding her long black coat over her narrow shoulders as she pulled her long pumpkin colored hair out of the collar.

"Alright, alright. Just give me a minute.." Alexis walked into her father's bedroom to find him struggling to pick which tie that would go best with his outfit for the evening. She shook her head at him and rolled her eyes. He watched her in the mirror and turned around.

"Which one?" He held two ties in front of his chest, a dark blue one and a black one.

"Neither. Just go open collared." She walked up to him and took the ties out of his hands, throwing them on his unmade bed before fixing his collar and pulling him along with her to the door.

"Thanks Pumpkin, you're a life saver." He kissed her cheek quickly before slipping into his black coat and called up the steps.

"Mother! Let's go we're going to be late." He grabbed his wallet and phone from the counter and quickly looked down the hallway into the mirror standing at the end of it to fix his hair, watching his mother stride down the modern staircase in the sparkly emerald green dress with a large open back.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your pants on." She stopped by the island to grab her black clutch and then finally made her way to the door, grabbing her coat and, with the help of Richard, slid it on.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Castle asked. Both his mother and daughter nodded in return, he twisted the knob to the large door to his loft and guided his family out, leading them to the town car he had ordered for tonight.

* * *

They all arrived fashionably late as was expected for the Castle family. Castle kissed his two favorite ladies on the cheek and rushed off to find Gina, hopefully she wouldn't be as mad as the time he was forty seven minutes late to a signing and she threatened to cut off his hand and...other bits. He made it there just in time to reach for the sunglasses in his left pocket, slip them on and catch the ending of her little opening speech.

"...that keeps our bedside lamps burning into the wee hours of the morning?"

He was about to start walking towards the stage when a young and attractive blonde women tugged on his sleeve slightly and pulled a sharpie out of her small black bag, asking him to sign something of hers

"And where would this 'something' be?" Taking the black marker from her he smiled, knowing what girls like her wanted him to write.

The blonde pulled back her wine colored dress strap and smiled at him, confirming his suspicions. He leaned forward and quickly signed his name on the girl's milky chest, smiling cheekily as he finished and handed the pen back.

"Call me when you're ready to wash that off." The blonde giggled and leaned towards him slightly, putting the pen back where she got it from as he turned back towards his ex wife and publisher Gina.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the master of the macabre. Rick Castle." She turned towards his position in the audience and smiled at him, inviting him to join her on the stage.

* * *

Richard Castle stood by the bar after coming back from a long conversation with his ex-wife/publisher about main characters and why he decided to kill his off. He now stood beside his daughter, sipping a glass of champagne and talking with her about parties and such.

"I knew what was going to happen every moment of every scene, it's just like these parties, they've become so predictable.." Castle said, leaning against the counter speaking to his daughter. "I'm you're biggest fan. Where do you get your ideas?" He says, lightly mocking a portion of his fans.

"And the ever popular, will you sign my chest?" Alexis replies, putting up her hands to put quotation marks around the word chest.

He turns back towards the bar to have another sip of champagne, tipping the glass forward as a small acknowledgment to her statement. "That one I don't mind so much."

"Yeah, well. FYI, I do." She replies, looking up to father with a slight pleading look in her eyes.

"Just once, I'd like someone to come up to me and say something new."

"Mr. Castle?" He hears a female voice behind him and immediately reaches into his pocket to grab the black sharpie that's resided in there for the longest time now. Turning around he opens his mouth to say something before he realizes who it was that spoke to him.

"Kate?" He breathes, his mouth hanging open slightly as his fingers relax, leaving the pen clattering to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4: The Box

**Disclaimer: Violets are yellow, Roses are brown, I suck at colors and I don't own Castle.**

* * *

The first thing he noticed was her hair. It was much shorter than it was a year and a half ago when they first saw each other. The long chestnut brown waves that used to tumble past her shoulders now darker, with a slight reddish tint curled around her ears and brushed the top of her neck.

The second thing was her choice of clothing. She wasn't wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a long white blouse, she wore black suit pants pulled up to her stomach and held up by a slim black belt. She also had on a red colored button up, similar to the color of wine, covered by a black suit jacket that slid past her hips. No matter these differences to her appearance, he would never forget those striking hazel green eyes even if he wanted to.

Kate froze slightly when he said her name like that, breathlessly and not at all like that day in the diner. She couldn't think about this right now, all she had to do was take him back to the Precinct for questioning then send him back to his book parties and playboy ways. She built her protective police walls back up and lifted the golden shield up high enough to be in his line of sight.

"Detective Kate Beckett. NYPD. We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight." She watched as the smirk on his face faded away when he set eyes on the badge.

Castle stared at the shimmering object nestled between her fingers for a moment before turning back towards his daughter and kissing her cheek, leaning in to whisper something into her ear.

"Make sure you and Gram get back home okay, this shouldn't take long." He turns back around and eyes Kate for a minute before asking her what he should do now.

"I'll drive you down." She shot a quick apologetic glance at Alexis for taking her father away before turning back towards the front door and walking out to her car, the same one she had when they last met, Castle noticed.

He quickly ran around the side of the car and opened the driver's side door for her, just because he was being questioned by a homicide detective doesn't mean he can't be a gentleman. After that he pulled open the door to the back seat and slid in behind her

The ride over began silently, just as Kate wanted it to be, but of course this was Castle. He wouldn't keep his mouth shut for the whole way over and if he did, it would be classed as a miracle. He started off by inspecting the back seat of the vehicle, finding it cool how he was in the same place many other vicious criminals were. Once he was bored with that he quietly unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned forward to turn on the radio which Kate quickly switched off. Plunged into silence once again, Castle decided the only thing left to do was talk.

"So Kate," He started before being interrupted.

"Let me stop you right there, it's Detective Beckett, not Kate." She stated, not taking her eyes off the road as she came to a complete stop at a red light.

Castle rolled his eyes from the backseat and pouted slightly. Kate glanced at the rear view mirror to watch him, momentarily thinking he looked like a cute little boy when he pouted before widening her eyes at herself and shaking her head, She sighed and pressed her foot down on the gas pedal when the light in front of her turned a bright shade of green. She shot glances at Castle throughout the remainder of the trip, he kept silent the rest of the way.

* * *

Once at the precinct parking lot, Kate pulled into the spot reserved for her car and pushed open the door after grabbing the key from the ignition. Castle got out behind her and followed her to the elevator in silence. When she leaned forward to press the appropriate numbered button he finally spoke for the first time since the car.

"So...Detective Beckett," He said with a slight edge to his voice. "how's life?" Castle leaned against the back of the elevator and studied her. Her posture was different, many things had changed about her since that day and he found himself wondering what caused all these significant differences.

"Fine." She replied curtly.

Castle sighed audibly before the elevator doors pulled apart and they both stepped out, Beckett first and then Castle at her heels like they developed some sort of routine in the short time they've known each other.

"Interrogation is just up there," she steps closer to him and points down the hall a ways, accidentally letting the scent of her cherry shampoo waft up and fog his brain. "I'll be there in a second." She finished before leaving. He stared after her, not knowing her last instruction on account of her distracting and glorious smell. The ghost of a smile crossed his lips as he finally came back down to earth and went down the hall to the room she pointed him towards.

* * *

Kate took a deep breath before peeling away her black suit jacket and hanging it on the back of the chair at her desk, grabbing two files, one containing his police records and one carrying all the information on the latest case after she was finished. She held the folders against her thigh as she shot another glance at the room he now occupied. Telling herself it was just another job and she should just suck it up. She took another breath straightened her back, trying to appear confident and superior as she strode down the narrow hallway.

* * *

"Mr. Castle." He looked up when she came into the room and spoke his name, watching her with interest as she shut the door behind her and moved around the front of the metal table.

"Drop the Mr. I feel like I'm being interrogated by a homicide detective." He replied with a smug grin, crossing his arms over his chest and pressing them against the table.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Beckett stopped skimming her eyes over his file to glare at him. She was really not in the mood for this right now.

"Just trying to lighten the mood a bit.." He murmurs, suddenly looking sheepish and turning his head to the side, pressing his chin to his shoulder.

She looked at him curiously, she never meant to make him feel bad, she didn't even know she could make the great playboy Richard Castle embarrassed.

"Uh...Nevermind. Let's just carry on." She slides his folder away, abandoning the thought of asking him about the whole nude on a police horse thing and instead skipping straight to the case instead.

He laid his forearms back on the table and watched the detective pull a few shiny photos from a folder next to her person.

"Allison Tisdale. Daughter of real estate mogul, Jonathan Tisdale." She slides the first picture across the table as Castle pulls his arms apart, laying them on either side of the photo.

"She's cute." He says, once again trying to add a bit of humor to the situation as he stared down at the glossy item.

"She's dead." Beckett counters quickly without a hint of emotion before continuing on.

"You ever meet her? Book signing...Charity event?" She asks, shaking her head softly and grinning sarcastically as she lists off a couple of places where this cocky pretty boy could of met a woman like her.

"It's possible." He murmurs, eyes still fixed on the woman's face

"What about this guy?" She asks as she reached into the file and pulled another photo of a man wearing a tuxedo with a boutonniere pinned to the lapel, seemingly attending a wedding or something of that caliber. "Marvin Fisk, small claims lawyer." She cocks her head to the side and watches his eyes rake over the picture.

"Most of my claims tend to be on the um...large side." He looks up and replies, pausing before saying the final bit with a cocky grin and suggestive tone.

She rolls her eyes at him before deciding to just finish this up as quickly as she could.

"So what's this got to do with me?"

"Fisk was found murdered in his office two weeks ago. I didn't put it together until we saw the Tisdale crime scene tonight." She hands over another glossy photo of the woman from before but this time naked, covered modestly in rose petals, separated slightly to show the two bullet holes to her chest. Her expression blank with a sunflower on each of her eyes.

Castle reels back slightly and takes a closer look at the photo she just passed over before uttering the title of one of his earlier novels. "Flowers for Your Grave."

Beckett nods at him slightly, waiting for him to recover slightly before placing the second picture on top of the previous one.

"And this is how we found Marvin Fisk." She slides over the photo of Fisk, lying with his limbs spread out in the middle of a star drawn into a circle, at each point a lit candle. "Right out of Hell Hath No Fury." She finishes, watching as he stared down at the photos, taking all the information in.

"Look's like I have a fan."

"Yeah, a really deranged fan."

"Oh you don't look deranged to me." He continues to look down at the photos while she stares at him slightly flustered and questioning.

"What?"

He looks up and smiles at her. "Oh c'mon. Hell Hath No Fury? That was one of the bad ones if I remember correctly, only hardcore Castle groupies have read that one." He explains, flicking his gaze between her and the photos in front of him to appear less interested in what her excuse was.

She's taken aback for a moment before swallowing and carrying on with the questioning.. "Do any of these g-groupies write you letters?" She finally manages, but not without stuttering over a few of her words.

"Of course." He scrunched his eyebrows together and shrugs his shoulders.

"Disturbing letters?" She questions.

"Oh, all my fanmail is disturbing, it's an occupational hazard."

"Because, sometimes in cases like this we find that the killer-"

"Attempts to contact the subject of his obsession" He interrupts, nodding along as if he's been investigating murders as long as she's had.

Her eyes widen as she gives him a stare full of questions.

"I'm also, pretty well versed in psychopathic methodologies, another occupational hazard- and do you know you have gorgeous eyes?" He trails off, leaning forward slightly to stare into her now deep brown, lightly speckled in gold eyes.

"You know what?" She smiles sweetly before starting to gather up the pictures strewn over the table, tapping them lightly against the surface before tucking them into the folder. "I'm pretty sure I have all I need her. Actually, just one more thing. I'm guessing you wouldn't mind my team looking through your mail?"

"Go ahead." He leaned back in his chair and stared up at her as she pushed herself out of the chair.

"You're dismissed." Beckett waves her hand towards the door slightly as she pressed both of the folders against her chest, opening the door for him.

"Alright." He got out of his chair and made his way to the door, he was halfway out before stepping back and into Beckett's personal space.

"But don't think this is going to be our last encounter, Detective." He grinned before moving closer and pressing a light kiss to the milky skin of her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter is going to end up being M rated so I was wondering if you guys would rather me just include it in this story or add it sold separately. Otherwise...Chickens.


	5. Chapter 5: 'Debriefing'

**Disclaimer: I'll tell ya what I want, what I really really want. It's Castle.**

**A/N: This chapter is where it starts to turn M so if that's not your style then just scurry on off, or skip it, either works.**

* * *

"Tell me you saw that!?" Castle screams excitingly, holding the killer's gun by the barrel after elbowing him in the face, knocking him down to the sidewalk while Beckett ran up beside him, pinning him down quickly. "Ow, ah." He uttered, tripping slightly over the unconscious body and stepping on some miscellaneous junk scattered along the ground of the alley.

"You're gonna put that in your report right?" He continues, excited that he got to act like one of the heros he wrote about in his books.

"Can I see the cuffs please?" Beckett says exasperated as she straddles the murderer, who turned out to be Allison Tisdale's brother, and pins his hands behind his back, flipping her short hair out of her eyes to stare at the cuffs in Castle's hand.

"Yeah, yeah." He kneels beside her and hands the cuffs over. Once the killer was safely secured she sits back up on her knees and pushes him back against the brick wall harshly, obviously upset with him.

"What the hell were you thinking you could of gotten yourself killed." She scowls at him as she readjusts her position against Harrison Tisdale's back, making sure he didn't attempt to escape.

He leans forward and gestures to the gun. "The safety was on the whole time." He falls back against the wall once again to catch his breath.

She glances at the forgotten gun on the ground and looks back at him with a slight grin. "Ya know, you could've told me."

"Where's the fun in that?" He smiles back at her as he taps the back of the killer three times, letting out a grunt when he pulls himself up.

* * *

Once the extra backup arrives, Beckett hands Harrison off to Esposito and goes to stand over by one of the blue-and-whites, watching the whole ordeal a few feet away from her before she hears a familiar voice clearing his throat. She turns around to be met with who she expected. Richard Castle.

"Well, guess this is it." She shoots him a small grin, mostly masked by the professional look she tries to cover most of her interactions with.

"Doesn't have to be. We could uh.. go to dinner, debrief each other." He replied, trying to find any reason to stay with this woman he has been positively intrigued of ever since she flashed her badge at him a few days ago.

Her grin widens as her mask falls a bit. "Why Castle so I can be another one of your conquests?"

"Or I could be one of yours." He smiles boyishly at her.

She purses her lips together, actually considering the offer he was giving her before settling on an option.

"It was nice to meet you, Castle." She holds out her hand.

He glances down before taking it in his larger one and smiling at her again, this time with a bit of disappointment behind his baby blue eyes.

"It's too bad, would of been great." The smile he gives her reaches his eyes and she can't help but think of how right he is. It would be fantastic between them.

She bites her lip before taking a step forward and positioning her lips right next to his ear, whispering. "You have no idea." She reaches into the breast pocket of her light blue button up and pulls out a piece of paper and the pen from his front pocket, scrawling a quick message as he watches.

"Meet me at this address, one hour." She whispers, their faces still inches from each other's as she pushes the message into his hand and pulls away from his ear. As she turns away she makes sure to add an extra swing to her hips, making them even more irresistible than they were before.

His eyes grow wide as they flick over the address she scrawled on the back of a business card. He never thought a woman Detective Kate Beckett would even agree to spend any unnecessary time with him, let alone suggest it, especially with his surface self. The one who signed chests and had strings of one night stands.

He tucked the precious card into his breast pocket and turned away when she finally turned the corner of the large building. She was all he could think about on the cab ride back to his place. Once he was inside he ran to the bathroom excitingly, stripping down and hopping into the tub to take a quick five minutes shower.

Castle then stood in front of his walk in closet, trying to decide which button down would be the best to wear tonight. He finally chose the dark blue one that brought of his eyes, or so his mother and daughter thought before slipping on his black jacket.

He quickly stepped into his black dress shoes and nervously ran his hand through his hair for about the tenth time since he got home forty-five minutes ago. Castle glanced at his watch before finally deciding that Beckett should be ready by now. He grabbed his keys on the way out and shut the door behind him forcefully, bounding down the stairs because he didn't trust himself to keep still in the quiet of the elevator.

* * *

Kate stood in the middle of her living room, contemplating if she should continue pacing around her couch or just sit down somewhere and try to convince herself that this wasn't a big deal. Richard Castle, her favorite author was going to be in her apartment in less than ten minutes. Maybe she could live with that fact that he was just going to come over but that's not what this was at all, not from the way she leaned into his ear and sexily whispered to meet her at her home.

She ran both her hands through her hair and took a deep calming breath which was rudely interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door. He's early, she thought. She shouldn't be nervous, she doesn't want him to see her nervous, not when she was the one that was so confident back at the alley and invited him here in the first place.

When she finally managed to somewhat pull herself together, she took large steps forward before checking her peephole, which was now a habit of hers, and reaching up to unlock the door. Castle stood there, looking sexy and ruggedly handsome. All the planning she had completely flew threw her mind when she opened that door, even the bottle of wine she picked up on her way home was forgotten in the refrigerator.

Kate grabbed him by his blazer lapels and pulled him into her apartment, slamming the door before pushing him up against it and pressing her lips firmly to his. Castle was surprised to say the least, of course he knew why she had invited him here but he didn't think that she would rush into it so quickly. He quickly recovered, grabbing her waist and tugging her closer to him and slightly up as well. Kate whimpered as he pulled away from the door, spinning her around and pushing her up against it as well. She quickly pulled herself up and wrapped her long, taut legs around his waist.

"Bedroom." He gasped when they both finally pulled apart from one each other when air became a necessity.

"Down the hall." She breathed, re-connecting their lips and lifting a finger to point him down the hall towards the room she slept in.

* * *

"Shit Kate." Castle groaned as she traced his upper lip with her tongue before sinking her teeth into the flesh of his bottom lip. She pulled back and grinned at him before running her small milky hands up his chest, popping the buttons of his shirt open one by one.

"This color really brings out your eyes." She murmurs as she popped open the last button. She slowly moved into a squat and moved her tongue over his navel before straightening up and sliding the shirt down his muscular arms.

"Everybody tells me that." He says on a breath, trying to control himself as she slowly undressed him. Her hands were making their way down his now bare chest and to his dark slacks when he stopped her.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am." She whispered, leaning forward to press her lips to his chest, he reaches his large hands in between them and starts to slowly unbutton her blouse, similar to the one she wore in the cafe that started this whole chain of events.

"I'm done being slow." She looks up into his dark eyes with a lustful look. Castle hums slightly before nodding and sliding her shirt down her shoulders, throwing it into the dark corners of her bedroom. He pushed her down onto the bed before she forcefully pulled him ontop of her. They kissed each other deeply as they simultaneously rid each other of the rest of their clothing.

"Now Castle.. please."

He kissed his way up her neck and was about to make the leap when he suddenly remembered.

"Wait, condom." Castle whispered into her ear.

"I've got it covered." She spoke between short pants.

He nodded quickly before covering her mouth with his and slowly sinking into her hot, wet heat.

"Oh fuck." Kate gasped out as she widened her legs, wanting him to reach deeper inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer and to wait for him to

adjust. When Kate began to move her hips against his he took that as a sign to start moving.

She was so tight and wet that Castle knew this wouldn't be able to last as long as he wanted it to. She moaned loudly as his thrusts increased in speed and strength.

"More...Please, I need more." He pulled out almost completely and then slammed it all into her, all the way to the hilt.

"Oh God yes! Just like that... oh fuck." Her moans and cries kept him going, wanting to give her as much pleasure as he could before he couldn't handle it any longer.

The rough pads of his fingers tickled her skin as his left hand glided down her body until they found her clit. He circled her slowly which made her immediately tighten around him.

"God, I'm so...please...don't stop." He almost laughed at the statement, not even the apocalypse could stop him right now.

She finally broke as he rubbed her faster, crying out. "Shit! Oh Rick, oh yes. I'm coming!" He pulled her closer to him, latching his teeth into the soft skin of her neck as he thrust in one last time and exploded inside her.

He rolled off of her when he finally finished, they both sat there in silence for ten minutes, just trying to gather enough oxygen and energy to breathe properly. Kate finally turned her head towards Castle, she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey." He whispered, rolling over and placing soft kisses to her collarbone.

The last thing she remembered is whispering some sort of greeting back before she drifted off to sleep, with her favorite author wrapped around her.

* * *

**A/N: Only one more chapter left and it's already finished and edited so I might just end up posting it later today, who knows? Not even me...**


	6. Chapter 6: Epilouge

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to come up with anything clever, but still no.**

* * *

When Kate woke up the following morning she was suddenly aware of a solid and warm presence pressed against her back. She was confused for a moment until last night's activities flooded back to her and a faint blush rose to her cheeks as she twisted her neck around to get a better look at the author.

"I thought you said staring was creepy." Castle murmured, his voice mumbled slightly due to the fact that half of his face was pressed into her pillow.

"Only when you do it." Kate replied and smiled before flipping over fully and pulling his arm tighter around her, resting his large palm on the small of her back.

He pulled his face out of the soft surface of the purple covered pillow and opened his eyes slowly. Seconds after he buried his head in her neck and kissed her there softly, similar to the way he did last night. "Well that's not very fair of you now is it?" He lifted his head to kiss her cheek and grin at her boyishly.

"Who ever said I was fair?" She smiled back, running her fingers down his chest then up and over his large biceps.

"You got a point there." He spoke softly, leaning down to connect his lips with hers in a soft caress.

Kate reluctantly pulled back after a few seconds. Castle made a noise in protest as she peeled away from his warm arms and slid out of bed, picking up her clothes from last night and tossing them in the hamper by the door.

"No, don't get up yet, stay in bed." He whined, sitting up and letting the covers fall away from him, revealing his fine chiseled bare chest. She shot him a look of apology as she flew to her dresser, grabbing out a black lace bra and matching underwear before walking swiftly over to her closet, trying to decide which blouse she should wear

"Kate c'mon, please. I didn't even think you had to go in today." Whenever she near he stuck out one of his hands, trying to capture hers as she walked past him.

"I don't, I'm meeting Lanie for breakfast." She replied, slipping her white blouse over her shoulders before ruffling her short auburn hair and going back to the dresser to pick out a pair of jeans.

"I'm sure she'll understand." He mumbled, finally rolling out of bed and walking up behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his naked skin when she was in the process of pulling on a pair of tight dark blue skinny jeans.

She gasped slightly. "Castle I can't, I'm sorry." She turned her head to look at him before taking pity and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "How about you go take a shower while I make you some coffee?"

He grinned. "Wouldn't you rather hop in the shower with me and then I can make coffee?"

"Oh so much," She smiled before continuing. "but I'm already late as it is and I have to get going pretty quickly so make that shower fast" Kate picked up his discarded clothing and pressed them into his chest as she pointed him to the bathroom, grumbling as he went.

* * *

Kate was soon flittering around her small open kitchen, pulling down two mugs from the cabinet above the island counter and setting them by the coffee maker which roared to life in an effort to give them the caffeinated beverage they were both so addicted to. While she waited for the water to heat up, she walked over to the front door and slipped her small feet into her favorite black pumps, but not before being interrupted by an all too familiar knock.

Crap. Please let it not be Lanie, Kate thought as she squeezed an eye shut and looked through the peep hole, unlocking the door as she did so. Her heart began to pound harder when Lanie burst through the half open door.

"Hey girl, ready for breakfast?"

"Lanie, I thought we were meeting at the cafe." Kate said nervously as she closed the door behind one of her only friends, hoping she wouldn't notice the sound of the shower running only a few feet away from her.

"No, we agreed I would come here first, remember?" She looked confused for a moment before taking in Kate's somewhat messy appearance.

"Katherine Beckett, did you have a man guest last night?" Lanie put her hands on her hip as she watched her best friend attempt to lie.

"I...uh, well...ya see-" She tried explaining before the creak of her shower temperature knobs sounded, as well as the sound of a curtain sliding across a metal bar and the feet of a large man stepping out onto the tile floor.

Lanie's grin widened. "He's still here? Ooh, I can't wait to meet him."

"No no, wait." Kate began before being interrupted.

"I still say you should've jumped in there with be but whatever, how's the coffee-" Castle stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the medical examiner he met the day before in the living room of the woman he just slept with. He probably should of put on some actual clothes and not just wrapped a towel loosely around his waist before coming out here, but how was he supposed to know Kate would be having company over?

Lanie turned around to see where the voice came from before her eyes settled on the half naked figure of the one and only Richard Castle,.

"Oh...my...god."

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to make sure I left this open just in case I felt like making a sequel in the future which I have been already been generating ideas for. Anyway, that's all for now. Thanks so much to everyone that read, Favorited and reviewed!**


End file.
